wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/XVIII
Rzeka Pilica, na którą w dniu 28 listopada 1806 roku spadł niespodziewany zaszczyt stanowienia granicy między Królestwem Galicji a sześcioma departamentami popruskimi, była tak uważnie i pieczołowicie przez Grenzregimenty strzeżona, że o przeprawie nawet mowy być nie mogło. Rozstawione wojska, nie przepuszczając nikogo zgoła, nawet poczty listowej, strzelały bezwarunkowo do każdego, kto się do rzeki zbliżał. Kara główna, to jest śmierć przez powieszenie, naznaczona przez rządy Galicjów na śmiałka, który by się ośmielił przekradać "do Polaków", paraliżowała wykonanie zamiaru, dawno powziętego przez Cedrę i Rafała. Wielokrotnie Szczepan Trepka wymykał się bryczką to tu, to tam, upatrując dyplomatycznie znośnego miejsca przeprawy. Wracał przemarzły, zmoknięty, głodny i zły, a klął na czym świat stoi. Trzy tygodnie czasu zeszły na przygotowaniach i przeszpiegach. Nareszcie w połowie grudnia nadeszła sekretna wiadomość, że granica po Nadwiślu od strony Śląska mniej jest strzeżona, a przynajmniej, że kordon tamtejszy nie jest tak gęsty jak nad Pilicą. Postanowiono tedy korzystać ze sposobności i nie tracić ani chwili czasu. Dla niepoznaki obadwaj awanturnicy postanowili wyruszyć niby to na polowanie, konno i z psiarnią. Spod Tarnowa dopiero mieli wsiąść w dyliżans jako młodzieńcy lekkomyślni, zdążający na karnawał do Krakowa. Trepka zostawał w domu. Był już, jak mówił, za stary do tego rodzaju wypraw i coś tam jeszcze na swoje usprawiedliwienie przyłączał bardzo uczonego, o czym młodzi jego przyjaciele słyszeć nie chcieli. Co ostatecznie uradzono, zaraz weszło w życie. Osiodłane w nocy konie stały u żłobów. Strzelec Walek ze sforą chartów wyjechał poprzedniego dnia do znajomego myśliwca pod Tarnów. Wstało wreszcie owo Bodnia zimne, wietrzne... Deszcz ze śniegiem, chamerami przelatujący, powlekał grudę na drogach łańcuchem oknisk i kałuż, śliskich jak lód. Światło nie było w stanie wydrzeć się z powrozów nocy, choć dawno już był poranek. Zdawało się, że dzień nie nadejdzie... Ogień dymnie i z oporem płonął w czeluści pokojowego komina. Obadwaj spiskowi krzątali się z pośpiechem po izbach starego dworu, czyniąc ostatnie przygotowania. Byli ubrani w grube buty, w kurtki myśliwskie. Harapy mieli w ręku, kordelasy u pasa. W zanadrzu odzieży każdy z nich pieścił ukrytą krótką broń. Trepka był zły, rozjątrzony, dokuczliwy. Mówił, że jest niezdrów, i o byle co wściekał się na służbę. Siedział w rogu sofy i co chwila zrywał się na równe nogi jakby z zamiarem ogłoszenia wielkiej tajemnicy. Kończyło się przecież na wybuchu przekleństw, w których mieszały się w chaos wyrazy niesalonowe polskie, francuskie, węgierskie, a może nawet i tureckie. — W każdym razie — pomrukiwał — kiedy otrzymacie krótki a węzłowaty rozkaz wyrznięcia co do nogi klanu jakich Kafrów czy Botokudów w domniemanym interesie skołatanej... hm, hm, miejcie również niejaką klemencją na oku. Po prostu przez zaskórne wyrachowanie. Zawiążcie sobie węzełki na końcach wąsów, żeby nie zapomnieć o tej przestrodze. Dobrze jest być tyranem względem sąsiada w swoim czy swoich interesie, ale przezornie jest zostawić sobie choć skromną furteczkę na wypadek, czego Boże broń, sądu historii. Magistra vitae, uważasz, Olbromski? — Każ no dawać śniadanie... — przerwał Cedro. — Dobrze jest wydrzeć język nieprzyjacielowi w sprawie przyjaciela Napoleona, który idzie na Berlin, ale darować kiedy niekiedy życie również nie zawadzi. Wszystkich pruć — stanowczo nie radzę. Niechże choć na zarybek zostanie. A nuż między ułaskawionymi trafi się Klopstock albo i zgoła Gutenberg? Ostatni raz wniesiono do jadalnej komnaty winną polewkę i przyjaciele zasiedli do wspólnego stołu. Trepka odsunął kubek, poszedł do swej nory i wyniósł stamtąd niewielką, starą butelkę. Kazał ją służącemu otworzyć i nalał trzy kieliszki. Podniósł swój w górę i usiłował wygłosić jakiś toast czy wypić czyjeś zdrowie. Długo w ustach miamlał najrozmaitsze wyrazy, ale poza owe węgierskie i francuskie klątwy nie wyszedł. Jego febra udzielała się Krzysztofowi. Padli sobie w ramiona i długo ściskali się w milczeniu, nim ów toast spełnili. . — Nekanda! — wołał Cedro. — Czekaj! Oto... na starą naszą w dziejach świata racją bytu!... Do pioruna, głupio mówię... Żebyście, do milion set nędz! nowej hańby nie dodali... — Słuchaj, zaklinam cię! — wołał swoje Krzysztof. — Skoro tylko wyjedziemy, siadaj na bryczkę i leć do Olszyny zawiadomić ojca. — Dobrze, dobrze... — Zrobisz to dla mnie. Chodzi o to, żeby go przebłagać, wystawić całą istotę sprawy. Powiedz mu to, słyszysz? powiedz mu to, żem wyjeżdżając wiedział, jaką spełniam względem niego nikczemność. — Powiem mu, powiem, do stu tysięcy... — Szczepanie, chyba rozumiesz, jaką misję wkładam na ciebie? Wiem, że nie zgadzasz się z ojcem, że nie możecie ze sobą przestawać, ale w tej chwili, gdy ja sekretnie uchodzę... — I boję się swoją drogą papy... Nie ucz mię pan hrabia z łaski swojej, o czym powinienem pamiętać! W tej chwili!... W każdej chwili mego życia wiem, co powinienem robić. Pojadę do Olszyny i uniewinnię cię. Powiedziałem, że pojadę. Mam zdolności dyplomatyczne, więc nie będziesz wydziedziczony ani pozbawion dziedzicznego tytułu. — Czyż i w tej chwili nie możesz mu przebaczyć małych słabostek? — Czy i ja mogę albo nie-przebaczać słabostki? to już chyba ja najlepiej!... Mój Rafale, bądź sędzią, czy ja w ogóle... — Każ nam, stary. konie podawać — szepnął obojętnie trzeci — widzę bowiem, że zaczynasz się alterować. — Wściekłeś się! Niech słońce wzejdzie! Będziesz zęby po ciemku zbijał i konia jeszcze hrabiemu skaleczysz. Niech się rozwidni. — Nie marudź! — Chłopak je śniadanie. Dajcież ludziom zjeść, do stu piorunów! Że sami się natkacie i opijecie grzanym winem, to nie racja, żeby ludzie o suchej gębie przemarzali dla waszych wybryków! — Lepiej, żeby nas wyjeżdżających jak najmniej oczu widziało. — Nie róbcie no tylko wielkich rzeczy z tych spraw żakowskich! Wiem, że wrócicie z drogi! Na trzecim popasie zajęczy strach was obleci i za uzdy przyprowadzicie te same wierzchowce pod ganek. Tyle że dedy zgonicie. — Proszę cię, Trepka... — Wielkie mecyje... Moje-że wojaki! — Niech podają — mruknął Cedro. Przywołany chłopiec pobiegł ku stajniom i za niewielką chwilę dało się słyszeć miarowe po grudzie stąpanie ośmiu kopyt. Trzej przyjaciele w milczeniu podnieśli kielichy, znowu napełnione starym węgrzynem. Spojrzenia ich skrzyżowały się jak szpady przysięgających. Nakryli głowy futrzanymi czapkami, wybiegli i skoczyli na siodła. Trepka z odkrytą głową szedł za nimi jakiś czas przez podwórze, ale konie skoczyły żywo, pomknęły i znikły za stodołami. Dzień był ohydny. Dęła śnieżyca, to znowu sypały krupy, raptownie przechodzące w zimny deszcz. Trepka chwilę przystanął i słuchał, jak to wiatr świszcze za każdym węgłem domu, jak się z jękiem wałęsa pod drzewami ogrodu, jak leci oślizgłymi polami i gnie zeschłe badyle. Usłyszał w jego gwiździe polotnym coś jakby dźwięk ludzkiego głosu, jakby słowo na pół wyrzeczone, które twarda siła na wieki urwała. Głos ten przebódł mu serce. Oczy zmrużyły się, żeby nie widzieć pustki roztoczonej dokoła. Uczuł w sobie starość i opuszczenie. Dawna miłość, która tyle już sercu zgotowała zawodów, owa miłość-krzywda, znowu dźwignęła się w piersiach, jako ów feniks z popiołów. Nowe zażegła ognisko zgryzoty. — Jak wtedy, jak wtedy... — szeptał, dużymi kroki wracając do domu. Usta jego drgnęły i słowa bez związku, własne, prawie niedorzeczne słowa-symbole, świadki dawnych udręczeń i starych rozmyślań, słowa-westchnienia porwał mu z warg lotny wicher: — Plemię moje, plemię... Najbiedniejsze moje... Tymczasem dwaj młodzi ostrym kłusem przebywali bezludną drogę, która prowadziła do szerokiego traktu. W dali czerniał las, a pod nim wioska. Ogieniaszki błyskały już tu i tam w małych, przyziemnych oknach grubo ogaconych chałup. Na prawo i na lewo szły w dal zagony, obleczone w czarne, zgniłe ścierniska. W bruzdach tuliły się smugi wody drżąc i marszcząc się z zimna. W pewnym miejscu oko Krzysztofa padło na kamionkę wśród miedzy, okrytą szkieletami uwiędłych pokrzyw. Ostatni, mokry, czarny liść jak łachman plątał się dokoła łodygi na falach krętego wiatru. — Żegnaj i ty... — wyszeptały usta. W głębiach ciemnego powietrza stała samotna gruszka polna z krzywymi a kolczastymi gałęźmi. Pamiętał ją z najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, widział z okna swego pokoiku, gdy jeszcze był maleńkim Krzysiem. Wspomniał mu się jakiś dzień odległy, kiedy zbudzone ze snu jego oczy, jeszcze pełne łez po dziecięcej, sennej boleści, powitały widok jej daleki jako znak życia i pozdrowienie szczęśliwego bytu. Teraz krzywe pręty zadrgały, nagie gałęzie poczęły łkać, i głuche, ciemne szlochanie starej gruszy rozległo się wśród pola. Zgłuszył je śmiały i potężny tętent konia pędzącego po śliskiej grudzie. Przybyli do miejsca, gdzie się drogi rozstają idąc w cztery strony świata. Stał na rozdrożu spróchniały słup, niegdyś pomalowany ciemną farbą. Pod jego szczytem widniał obrazek na blasze, przybity czterema gwoździami. Patrzały z niego oczy miłościwe, zamazane jakoby łzami, wypłakane i skostniałe od żalu. Patrzały w ciemna jaskinię nocy, uchodzącej za bory, lasy, w pustkę ugorów, w żal sennych dróg. Krzysztof ściągnął cuglami konia i osadził go w miejscu. Zwrócił go łbem do słupa. Zdjął czapkę i wzniósł oczy na święty obrazek. Westchnął... Nie z głębi cielesnego serca, lecz z dna duszy wypłynęła krótka modlitwa. Nie za siebie, nie o zachowanie życia, nie za ojca, nie za siostrę i nie za duszę matki, lecz za one niskie i mokre zagony, za nieobeszły, spracowany kraj... Wnet lecieli polem, wichru mając pełne uszy i pełne głowy. Minęli w skok drogę prowadzącą do Olszyny. Z dala na uboczu został rodzinny dom. Krzysztof raz tylko rzucił w jego stronę ukośne spojrzenie. Wśród mglicy nadrannej i przelatujących płanet mętnie czerniały tyły stodół z murowanymi słupami, dachy ich szeroko rozsiadłe, a nad nimi wielkie ogołocone drzewa, których szczyty chyliły się za wiatrem. Z głębin ogrodu wznosiły się dwa białe kominy dworu, a z nich dym już się wymykał i rozwiewał między chmurami. Krzysztof stanął w strzemionach, poprawił się na siodle i ściągnął konia harapem. Mieli tylko jeszcze przebyć las brzozowy, żeby wyjechać na główny gościniec, zbliżali się właśnie do skraju... Wtem Rafał zdarł konia z okrzykiem przerażenia. Spomiędzy gęstych drzew wyszedł stary Cedro i brnął środkiem błotnego szlaku wprost na jeźdźców. Policzki jego były zapadłe, oczy wwaliły się w oczodoły, nie uczernione włosy siwymi kosmykami padały spod kapelusza. Ubiór był naprędce, krzywo włożony. Idąc nieprzerwanie starzec przywlókł się do szyi końskiej, do strzemienia, w którym była noga syna. Ujrzał go Krzysztof. Ręka wydelikacona, biała, prześliczna, zgrzybiała ręka zaczęła ślizgać się bezsilnie po ubłoconym puślisku, po zachlastanej cholewie buta. Głowa z wysiłkiem dźwignęła się w górę i oczy zalane łzami, oślepłe z rozpaczy, szukały twarzy dziecka. Usta, te usta zawsze uśmiechnięte, usta nigdy nie skażone gminną boleścią, teraz pełne były łkania, szlochu i bezzębnego bełkotu: — Krzysiu, Krzysiu... Ramiona wzdrygały się, a ręce trzęsły jak od przypalania białym żelazem. — Krzysiu, Krzysiu... Stopy plątały się bezładnie, następując jedna na drugą. Widać było, że nie ustoi, że jak badyl złamany od wiatru padnie za chwilę na ziemię. A ręce bezwiednymi ruchami usiłowały ściągnąć syna na drogę, czepiały się jego rękawów, kieszeni... — Każę zawołać... parobków... zwiążę cię... zamknę cię... — miamlały usta. Krzysztof puścił wodze wolnym, obłąkanym ruchem. Śmiertelna bladość okryła jego twarz. Oczy miał półzawarte, usta zacięte. Schylił się pomału i ujął ręce dziada, jakby go obezwładniał, jakby te ręce bolesne i cudne chciał związać, skrępować na zawsze. Podniósł je obie i z jękiem przycisną) do piersi. Głowy ich zetknęły się, oddechy zmieszały i bezsilne ciała ciągnęła ku sobie niewysłowiona potęga. Zdało się Rafałowi, że ta chwila nigdy się nie skończy. Był pewien, że już wszystko przepadło. Ale z nagła Krzysztof się ocknął i dźwignął. Oczy mu się rozwarły szeroko i straszliwy wyraz mocy z twarzy uczynił jak gdyby maskę żelazną. Twardym ruchem odsunął rozwarte ramiona ojcowskie. Westchnął. Zdzielił konia straszliwym ciosem harapa. Oba rumaki stanęły dęba, skoczyły z miejsca i runęły naprzód. Krzysztof swojemu nie przestawał zadawać ciosów. Lecieli z głuchym, ciężkim tętentem, na wyścigi z wichrem, schyleni na siodłach. Chwytali zimną zawieję łkającymi piersiami. Pędzili coraz szybciej, szybciej, szybciej... Zanurzali się we mgłę oddalenia, w bezbrzeżny tuman, w świszczące wiatry. Kategoria:Popioły